Rivalry: Axel and Roxas
by acein12
Summary: A story explaining the events heading up to Deep dive One shot.


Rivalry: Roxas and Axel -----one shot. This is my shot to make a very descriptive story.

Axel swayed down the bright white halls, wondering what the newbie is like. He came to an open door that was surrounded by baron walls and without a thought he started in.

In side, he was on top of a polygonal chair, the door behind him dissipated and soon appeared as if it was never there. He looked forward, to see a small boy walking out of a murky gateway, he had his hood up, but he could still see his shimmering blue eyes. He walked up and said boldly.

"Roxas, the key of destiny." He said looking strait forward, which was directly at Axel. Axel put his left arm over and his right standing on it; with his right hand wrapped around his chin; making him look like some exclusive critic. He scooped out Roxas, as he levitated high in the air. Roxas looked down and floated leisurely to his seat at the very bottom, next to the savage nymph: Larxene.

Later, Axel flew down the hall, seeming irritated, he was answering to Xemnas call. Once there in the pale halls that shined the same as all the others. He looked over at Xemnas, right into his bright yellow eyes that seemed to really show because of his dark skin. He looked over to see Roxas beside him, looking irritated as well….but he also looked…lost.

"Now…go out and lay nobodies out on the hollow bastion trial, heartless will surly show…and so will the key." He commanded. Axel looked turn his back to him, glad he didn't have to face his sinister looking superior. His head went down as Axel open the eerie gateway; he slowly walked though; Roxas following behind him.

They ended up on top of a bantered manor; where Axel would make his introduction.

"I'm Axel: The flurry of dancing flames, and where not here for fun or games. This is the organization and we aren't gonna kiss your boo-boo if ya get one; Got it memorized?" Axel stated, nonchalantly.

"Who said I'll get one? I'm worried about you; Axel." Roxas taunted as they both in sync. Ahead of them was a battle torn trail the key possessor would inevitably travel, in a attempt to clear the land of heartless. Basically, all they had to do was run the land; but it was more than that, in fact, they didn't even have to move; but they did; because they could tell, from the looks in each others eyes, they desired a challenge.

Roxas seemed already aware of how to summons nobodies; the essence left behind when a heart is stolen; this shocked Axel as he forgot to tell him how. Roxas ran slightly faster, leaped up and directly under him, nobodies appeared through black and white portals. They both assumed that the challenge was to see who could summon the most heartless while going down the trail. Axel seemed to have them just trailing behind him, being left in his tracks, while Roxas summoned chunks at a time. They were coming up close, to the end, they both leaped up, churned their bodies back, held out both arms, open palm, and sent a silent spell that sent a clear and light shock wave from their palms. They to the hard rock ground.

"So, who won?" Roxas asked before Axel could.

"I don't know….guess we should of made a way to tell." He said, causing a stir of laughter between them.

They hadn't had anything else to do, so they went to a quite world named twilight town where they ate, sea salt favored ice cream; the towns favorite.

They had walked up on to the bell tower where they would eat their oddly named snack. "Ya know; what kind of name is sea salt?" Axel conversed

"I really can't tell, but its good." Roxas responded

"I know but, c'mon sea salt makes it sound nasty." Axel ended. They sat their for a while, then Roxas spoke again.

"Hey, do you remember anything from your previous life?" Roxas had asked weakly.

"No, not really….I didn't even remember my name enough to make up a new one, so I just said Axel. Only thing I can remember is hanging out with a short boy that had spiky brown hair."

"Oh….I wonder what possessed me to choose Roxas, it like I can remember my name, but I can't."

"I wouldn't worry to much; there isn't much you can do any way." Axel said trying to comfort his new friend, as they started back to castle oblivion. A new member; Murluxia, came and tried to control the organization, but Xemnas proved to much for him…but before he left he took half the Organization with him, this defeat also steamed in a weird girl incasing a boy and his memory away. This made Roxas wonder about what Axel said, so he left, but not to interrupted by Axel in the world that never was.

"So you're really going, huh?" Axel said following behind Roxas in the gloomy streets of

The world that never was.

"Yeah…I have to find out the truth."

"Once you go you can't come back….Roxas."

"I know, and I'm going…I need to know…..I'm making the deep dive." Roxas ended, those were his last words to Axel.


End file.
